


sweet like candy, but he’s such a man

by swineflou



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, F/M, Good Intentions For A Good Date, Kinda, Oral Sex, Tinder Dates Gone Wrong, bucky can’t cook and neither can you, she calls him Sarge a lot so if that’s a kink, tinder dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 23:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swineflou/pseuds/swineflou
Summary: “Steve. Steve, Steven. Steve, please wake up.” Bucky’s almost whining at this point, sitting on Steve’s hips, swatting at his face to wake him up.Steve jolts awake, fists swinging, which Bucky quickly catches.“Jesus Christ, Buck!” He huffs out, eyes wild as he runs a hand through his hair. “What time is it?” He groans.It can’t be fucking morning already.He’d just gone to fucking sleep. It’s still dark out.“Never mind what time it is.” Bucky shakes his head, rolling off of Steve. “So, you remember that app that Sam and Shuri signed me up for? Timber?”“Tinder?” Steve inquires sleepily, sifting up and scrubbing a hand through his hair.————-Aka Bucky has a tinder date that doesn’t go as planned, but that’s more than okay.





	sweet like candy, but he’s such a man

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhh yeah so basically I’m unable to write anything without it being smutty so enjoy lol. 
> 
> Title taken from moonlight by Ariana grande

“Steve. Steve, Steven. Steve, please wake up.” Bucky’s almost whining at this point, sitting on Steve’s hips, swatting at his face to wake him up. 

Steve jolts awake, fists swinging, which Bucky quickly catches. 

“Jesus Christ, Buck!” He huffs out, eyes wild as he runs a hand through his hair. “What time is it?” He groans. 

It can’t be fucking morning already. 

He’d just gone to fucking sleep. It’s still dark out. 

“Never mind what time it is.” Bucky shakes his head, rolling off of Steve. “So, you remember that app that Sam and Shuri signed me up for? Timber?”

“Tinder?” Steve inquires sleepily, sifting up and scrubbing a hand through his hair. 

He glances at his alarm clock and notices that it’s twelve minutes past two in the morning. 

“Yes!” Bucky snaps his fingers. 

Jesus, how does Bucky have so much energy at this hour? Steve hasn’t seen him this excited in decades. 

“What about it?” He yawns out. He leans against his headboard and his sleepy eyes threaten to close again. 

“I matched with someone.”

“Okay and? Haven’t you matched with other people before?”

“Yeah, obviously.” Bucky rolls his eyes slightly, thrusting his phone in Steve’s face. “But look at her!”

Steve had tried his hand at the app before, and no one seemed interesting enough for him. They were always just interested in sex, which wasn’t necessarily a bad thing, but it definitely wasn’t what he was after. 

He scrolls through her photos and smiles a bit to himself. 

She’s exactly Bucky’s type. 

She has kind eyes, a sweet smile, and all of her photos are of her in some fun place. 

One was outside of a concert, another was her in front of a tiger enclosure at a zoo, but his favourite is one of her in some ridiculous costume on a stage. 

“She’s cute, Buck.” He nods his head. 

He swears he can see Bucky’s blush, even in the dim lighting. 

“Yeah, she is.” He gushes. “And she’s really nice. We’ve been talking all night. She wants to meet me already!”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Steve asks a bit worriedly. 

Bucky’s still...new to this world. He knows he has good days and bad days. The bad days come and go, so he’s hoping he’s having a good day when he meets the girl. 

“Steve.” Bucky frowns slightly, glancing back down at his phone. “I thought you’d be happy for me.”

“Of course I’m happy for you, Buck.” Steve quickly reassures him. “I’m just... I worry about you. You know I do.”

“I know.” Bucky sighs. “But I’ve been getting better. You know that. Shuri’s helped a lot.”

“I know.” Steve echoes, voice soft. “I think you should go for it.” He finally says after a while. “You deserve some happiness.”

Bucky grins to himself and nods his head. 

“We’re meeting up on Thursday. I invited her here. We’re gonna cook dinner together and then maybe watch a movie or something.”

“Sounds great, Buck.” Steve yawns. “Not that I don’t love you and don’t want to hear about this, but it’s two in the morning. I’d like to get some sleep.”

—————-  
Bucky’s never really been one to be nervous about a date. 

Back in the day, he considered himself a bit of a ladies man. 

He was always charming and sweet to them, always brought them little gifts and complimented them. 

But now? He’s fucking petrified. 

This girl will be the first he’s seen since being thawed out. 

It’s been the first time he’s ever felt himself enough to actually give in to the possibility of dating. 

It’s exactly eight minutes before she’s supposed to be there, but F.R.I.D.A.Y. alerts him of a visitor for him. 

“Let her up.” He calls out, wiping his sweaty palm on the nice dress slacks Steve had helped him pick out. 

He’s in a nice blue jacket, Natasha had mentioned that it brought out his eyes. (Of course Steve had to blab to the whole tower that his best friend was finally going on a date for the first time in forever, so that meant lots of unwanted help from the other avengers.)

Steve had vacated their little area of the compound, heading down to Sam’s quarters, mentioning something about it being wing night. 

When Bucky opens the door up, he’s breathless. 

She’s even more beautiful in person. 

Photos don’t do the sparkle in her eyes justice, or the pink in her cheeks, or the little dimple that dents her cheek when she smiles up at him. 

She’s nearly a head shorter than him, and she’s got on a lovely pale pink dress that falls to her knees, matching heels on her feet. 

A strand of pearls rests delicately on her collarbones, and her hair is curled over one shoulder. 

She looks absolutely stunning. 

“Bucky?” She asks with a smile, and dear god, he’s fucked. 

Her voice is like honey, and he forgets to breathe for a moment before he nods his head quickly. “Yeah.” He laughs breathily, saying her name in response. 

“May I come in?” Her tone is slightly teasing, and she can tell he’s nervous. 

“Yeah, fuck, of course.” He chokes out, stepping aside. “Shit, I probably shouldn’t swear on the first date. That’s pretty unattractive.”

She just shrugs her shoulders and flashes him a smile when she steps inside. “It’s not a bother at all. You should be used to my sailor mouth by now, so a little fuck isn’t so bad on the first date.” She drops a wink before letting out a loud laugh. 

A laugh forces itself from Bucky as he covers his mouth. “I can’t believe you just said that.”

“I didn’t mean it like that, I swear!” She giggles out, her shoulders shaking. 

God, she’s so fucking cute. 

“I wouldn’t mind it if you did.” Bucky blurts out, his eyes widening momentarily before he silently grabs her wrist to bring her into the kitchen. 

“S’that so?” She challenges, an eyebrow raised as she trails after him. 

Bucky shrugs, his face flushed. 

What a fucking dumbass. Dumb dumb dumb. What the fuck. Why did he say that? Jesus Christ, he’s fucked. 

“I mean... yeah.” He wrinkles his nose as if it pains him to say it, and she just lets out a little laugh again, shaking her head. 

“So what are we cooking tonight, Sarge?” She grins up at him from across the island. 

“Uh, well, my specialty is an easy mac in the microwave, but I’ve been watching a lot of food network, and I saw a recipe for chicken and rice that looked good. And easy enough for a novice like me.” 

“Easy mac? My, my, Sarge. You sure know how to wow a woman.” She grins, making her way over to him. “But don’t worry. I can’t cook for shit either, so this can be a learning experience for the both of us.” 

————-  
A “learning experience” for the both of them ended up being nothing less than a disaster. 

He scorched one of the brand new pans, almost immediately, the chicken was raw, and somehow they’d over cooked the rice. 

Amidst the outcome of the food, she’d spilled nearly all of the sauce on her nice pink dress. 

She wasn’t upset, though. It was her own fault. 

“Fuck!” She’d cried out with a laugh, the warm sauce seeping through the thin fabric of her dress. 

“Oh, fuck!” Bucky’s eyes widened, quickly rushing to dab a cloth on the big brown stain. 

“I’m pretty sure this isn’t going to work.” She laughed lightly, shaking her head. “Sorry, I’m a klutz when it comes to this sort of thing.”

Bucky shook his head quickly. “No, you’re perfect.” His cheeks flushed at that. “Let me get you something else to wear.” He grabbed her wrist again, leading her to his room to change into one of his shirts and a pair of sweats. 

Which leads them to now, on top of his bed, his lips moving slowly over the smooth expanse of her skin. 

She’s had no qualms about stripping down completely in front of him, leaving her in just a pair of white lace underwear that looked far too innocent on her. 

She’s forgone a shirt completely, one of her hands tangled in his hair. 

“Bucky.” She breathes out, her eyes fluttering shut, back arching as Bucky’s hot breath ghosts over her nipples. 

Bucky hums, eyes dark as he looks up at her. 

“Want to suck you.” 

His eyes widen, throat suddenly feeling dry. 

“Yeah.” He pants out, nodding his head quickly as he sits up abruptly. “How uh, how should I be?”

“I wanna try something, okay?”

Her voice is soft, so calm as she grabs his hand and laces her fingers with it. 

His metal hand clenches involuntarily and nods. 

“Just lie back. I want to make sure this is good for you.”

“It wouldn’t be fair if I didn’t give you something too.”

“I like the way you think, Sarge.” She grins wickedly, her fingers making quick work of the buttons on his shirt. 

He leans up, surges forward into a fiery kiss as he pushes his shirt off his broad shoulders, tossing it to the floor. 

She smiles into the kiss, palming him through the fabric of his slacks. 

A groan forces itself out of his mouth, hips involuntarily arching. 

His hands fumble with the fly, and they disconnect enough for her to pull the pants down his long legs. 

“Jesus.” She groans out as she takes him in in all his glory.

“It’s Bucky, actually, doll.”

“You’re going to kill me.” She laughs breathily, shaking her head as she pushes him back onto the bed. 

He eyes her hungrily, watching as she puts on a show of pulling her little panties down, her hips wiggling slightly. 

“Pretty sure it’s you who’s doing all of the killing.” 

She laughs, throwing her curled hair over her shoulder as she climbs back onto the bed, pressing one last kiss to his lips before straddling his chest. 

Her fingers toy with the waistband of his tiny briefs and she ghosts her breath over his clothed cock. 

His breath catches in his throat, his hands rubbing up and down her sides. 

“Didn’t think you’d be such a tease in bed, sweetheart.”

“Oh, so you’ve been thinking about me in your bed?” She grins wickedly, putting him out of his misery as she finally pulls his underwear down. 

“As if you haven’t been thinking of me.” He chokes out a laugh, a shiver running through him as the cool air hits his cock. 

“A lady never reveals her secrets.” She throws a wink over her shoulder at him. 

“Didn’t take you for much of a lady.” He grins teasingly at her. 

“Well it’s a good thing I didn’t take you for a gentleman then. You nice guys always have a smart mouth.” She hums, her mouth watering at the sight of his thick cock, precum leaking out of the slit. “I can think of a better use for that mouth of yours.” She says before wrapping her lips around the head. 

Bucky lets out a startled gasp, his metal hand fisting in the sheets under him, the other tightening it’s grip on her hips. 

She’s slow, meticulous in her ministrations, and Bucky is aching for her. 

Her tongue swirls sweetly over the head, catching the salty liquid on her tongue. 

She hums approvingly, smirking to herself as she feels Bucky shudder under her. 

“Doll, please.” He pants out, and she shushes him by flattening her tongue, her head bobbing at a steady pace. 

She gags, gasps for air around the thick girth, and his fingers have started prodding at her slick entrance. 

She lets out a little whine as his thumb brushes over her clit, and he smirks in victory at the sweet noise she’s made. 

He slowly pushes two fingers into her tight cunt, revelling in the noise she makes, the warmth of her. 

“Such a pretty pussy you’ve got, doll.” He groans out, trying to control his hips from bucking into her mouth. 

She moans around his cock, the vibrations sending jolts of electricity through him. 

“Bet you taste so nice too.” She whines at the loss of his fingers, pulling off of his cock to glance back and see him sucking hungrily at his fingers, tasting her. 

“Mmm, delicious, sweetheart.” He moans out. “C’mere.” He pats his chest. 

Her eyes are rimmed red, jaw aching from the sweet stretch of Bucky’s cock in her mouth. 

She quickly obliges, feeling slightly nervous as she looks down at him. 

He smiles adoringly up at her, hands rubbing at her soft thighs before he’s roughly forcing her to hover above his mouth. 

“Glad you’re letting me have dessert before dinner.” He smirks, pulling her down to his hot, awaiting mouth. 

A strangled moan is caught in her throat, her hands moving down to fist in his long hair. 

“Bucky.” She gasps his name out, hips grinding down against him as he laps and suckles at her like she’s the last meal he’ll ever have. 

His tongue traces words unknown, lips sucking harshly at her swollen clit. 

She writhes above him, whines and whimpers falling from her parted lips. 

Her voice is already fucked out, raw from his dick down her throat, and he’s smug at the fact that he did that. 

“Sweet like candy, doll.” He mumbles out against her, her body nearly convulsing as her orgasm rips through her suddenly, washing over her like a cleansing rain. 

“Oh, doll.” Bucky soothes her through it, tongue lapping lazily at her. 

She whimpers from the oversensitivity, pushing his face away from her. 

Bucky grins like the cat who ate the canary as he pulls her close, his fingers delicately brushing over her cheekbone. 

His lips are red, shiny from her wetness, his eyes glassy. 

“You sound so pretty when you come.” He praises, lips pressing to hers, and she moans at the taste of herself. 

“That was way better than dessert. Just as sweet too.” He winks. 

“Don’t want you getting any cavities there, Sarge.” She croaks out, smiling dazedly as she strokes her fingers through his hair. 

“Oh, I won’t get cavities, doll. Just a stiff jaw.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and a kudos if you liked!!! Check me out and chat to me on my tumblr! gyllenhollands.tumblr.com


End file.
